


Light My Fire, Then Put It Out

by stellarparallax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist! Lance, Basically Lance is very dramatic and silly, Established Relationship, Fireman! Shiro, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, but they both still love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: The very first time Shiro and Lance met, Shiro fell for him.Literally.





	Light My Fire, Then Put It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely V-bird on ao3 who was nice enough to comment and talk headcanons with me. I'm sorry I stopped replying because I wanted to be all like "so my hand slipped" after you said you wanted something like this written. But I ended up taking SO LONG to finish it. I hope you like it! <3

The lavender vanilla scented candles flickered in the darkness, adding warmth to the cool, sleek backdrop of the penthouse. 

Lance was leaning back into his suede couch with a cup of chamomile in hand. He was dressed in his blue, silk robe that only went halfway down his thighs. Everywhere he looked, he saw the luxuries that his and Shiro’s hard work was able to afford them. 

Them. If there was a them anymore. 

He sighed softly as he thought about the predicament he was facing. No, he didn’t want to think about it. All he wanted to think about was the ashes that were left behind once the fire was done burning bright. 

The very first time Shiro and Lance met, Shiro fell for him. 

Literally.

Lance had taken a day off work to help chaperone his younger sister’s class to a visit to the fire department. Having been long-time friends with his younger sister’s teacher, Katie Holt, it was far from the first time that he’d been there in his adulthood. He’d probably been to fire department five times in the years that he’d known her. 

Not that he was complaining. He was more than happy to spend the day helping her wrangle kids. After all, it was better than serving coffee to disgruntled office workers, trying to get through the day only to work another day as he painfully slowly paid off the ridiculous debt he racked up in art school. 

Besides, each time he went he’d get a handful of phone numbers. He’d never been interested enough or single to call any of them, but it was a huge ego boost. It was something that he’d come to expect.

What he didn’t expect was witnessing an impossibly attractive man slide down the fireman’s pole, slip, and fall off.

“Are you alright?” Lance said as he rushed to the poor soul.

“I’m…” The man’s cheeks flushed red. He covered his face, scrambled to his feet and ran off. 

Lance turned to shoot a confused look at Katie, who only shrugged back at him. 

In rushed in a man who looked about twenty years older than Lance. He apologised for his colleague’s performance and promptly started the tour of the facility. Within minutes, the children completely forgot about the man who fell off the poll.

Lance didn’t forget about him.

He’d heard from the other firemen that the man was new, that his name was Takashi Shirogane. He was the new heart throb of the department and was frequently flirted with by their adult visitors. He, on the other hand, never once showed any inkling of attraction to anyone. That is, until the day he first saw Lance. 

For the first time, Lance wasn’t just flattered. He was intrigued. Before he left the fire department that afternoon, he’d slipped Takashi Shirogane his phone number.

_ Call me Shiro _ , he said. 

_ Just call me at all _ , Lance replied.

There it was; the first sparks.

There was also the problem of how different they were. Shiro was a fireman and Lance was an artist. When they first started dating, his friends used to ask what he and Shiro had in common. He used to joke about their shared interest in sliding down long, upright units.

_ I’m a fireman, Lance. You’re just gay _ .

But Lance couldn’t let himself get pulled back into the allure of the past. After all, it was about time. The fire had been burning for a good ten years. 

That night was the first night that they had dinner together and didn’t make love after. 

Their routine started as a joke. When they first started dating, Lance had come over without calling beforehand and had propositioned Shiro. Shiro had squeaked out a “Can I at least buy you dinner first?” Since then, every night that they had dinner together would end with them making love. 

Of course, being a fireman, Shiro wasn’t home every night. Shiro worked irregular hours, sometimes for twenty-four hours at a go. After finally paying off his student loans and getting a steady stream of buyers for his art, Lance stayed in his home studio for most of his week. Often, he missed Shiro terribly, wishing that he could spend more time at home with him. 

Lance thought that their routine was one of the most important things that they shared to keep their relationship going. But that night, he was home. They had dinner. The last part of the programme just never came after.

 

* * *

 

Lance didn’t realise that he’d fallen asleep until he woke up to someone tracing a line from the corner of his jaw to his torso with soft kisses.. He looked down and saw a mess of dark brown and white hair. Shiro’s cheek was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around his hips. Lance watched Shiro’s head move as his own chest rose and fell along with his breathing. 

“Shiro?”

Shiro looked up and smiled at him. ““Hey, you. Why didn’t you come to bed? I missed you.”

“I….” Tears were already starting to fill Lance’s eyes. “I didn’t think you wanted me there.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“It’s just… It’s just…. We’ve never not had sex after dinner together. Ever.”

“Oh my God, that’s what this is about?” Shiro was laughing incredulously.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

Not that Shiro listened. Once he started laughing, it was near impossible to get him to stop. Sometimes when they’d just finish watching a sitcom, Lance would catch Shiro giggling to himself while doing the dishes because he remembered a joke from the episode. 

But this wasn’t a joke. Lance pouted, which only made Shiro laugh harder.

_ “TAKASHI.” _

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I was really tired last night and I didn’t even tell you. I’m sorry.”

Lance turned his face away from Shiro, trying to hide a blush. He’d never felt sillier in all the time that they’d been together. Of course Shiro was just tired. Why did he even think otherwise? They weren’t in their twenties anymore. It was normal that Shiro wasn’t as full of energy as he used to be. 

“Well.” The corners of Shiro’s lips twitched. “It’s still technically after dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I would really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments.
> 
> Come scream at me @stellar-parallax on tumblr!


End file.
